


Die Geduld der Spinne

by TessCarlisle



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessCarlisle/pseuds/TessCarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Henry Pope die offene Stelle als Wärter im Fox River Staatsgefängnis an eine Frau vergibt, scheint Ärger vorprogrammiert. Doch wer ist die ehemalige FBI Agentin mit den kalten blauen Augen? Welches Ziel verfolgt sie und was hat Michael Scofield damit zu tun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vor dem Spiel

Tess Carlisle saß aufrecht und mit erhobenem Haupt auf dem gepolstertem Besucherstuhl und beobachtete Henry Pope, den Direktor des Level fünf Hochsicherheitsstaatsgefängnisses Fox River in Illinois, dabei wie er ihre Akte durch seine Lesebrille hindurch interessiert beäugte.  
Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm an dem Dokument etwas missfiel, denn er legte immer wieder kaum merklich die Stirn in Falten und seine Augen huschten kurz über den Rand der Brille hinweg um sie zu mustern. Sie begann langsam zu schwitzen, schlug ihre Beine übereinander und zwang sich dazu ihre Hände gefaltet in ihrem Schoß zu behalten.  
Die junge Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren schluckte um ihr Unbehagen zu verbergen und sah am Direktor und dessen gerunzelter Stirn vorbei zu den vergitterten Fenstern, gegen die lautstark der Starkregen prasselte und dadurch die Stille des Raumes mit einem angenehmen Plätschern füllte. Tess sah ihr leicht verzerrtes Spiegelbild inmitten des beleuchteten Raumes, der sich in den Fenstern spiegelte, eine unfertige Miniatur des Taj Mahal direkt hinter sich, und strich sich langsam eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie blinzelte, atmete gleichmäßig und wartete.  
Direktor Pope räusperte sich schließlich, legte seine Lesebrille und ihre aufgeschlagene Akte beiseite und lehnte sich in seinem schicken dunkelbraunen Bürosessel mit der hohen Rückenlehne zurück. Die Hände hatte der ältere, korpulente Herr mit dem Oberlippenbart auf die Armlehnen gelegt und trommelte mit den Fingern beinahe ungeduldig auf das dunkle Holz, während er sie weiterhin überlegend, beinahe ungläubig ansah. Er überdachte seine Entscheidung, und dies gefiel Tess überhaupt nicht. Jetzt war endlich die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen, und es konnte sich ebenso zum Schlechten wie zum Guten wenden.  
Nerven zerreißend langsam lehnte er sich nach vorn, blätterte ihre Akte kurz eine Seite weiter und schließlich wieder zurück.  
„Verstehen sie mich bitte nicht falsch, Miss Carlisle“, begann der Direktor endlich und seine Führungsposition hallte deutlich im Klang seiner Stimme wider. „Ihr Lebenslauf ist beeindruckend.“  
„Danke, Sir“, fühlte sie sich genötigt zu sagen, da er eine kleine Pause ließ, und hob ihre Mundwinkel leicht in die Höhe.  
„Trotz Ihres jungen Alters zählten bereits namhafte Institute zu Ihren Arbeitgebern. Institute, die Ihre Mitbewerber nicht einmal in einhundert Jahren von Innen sehen würden.“ Pope blätterte erneut eine Seite weiter und maß den letzten Eintrag mit Blicken. „Zuletzt das Federal Bureau of Investigation.“ Tess musste grinsen. Ja, das FBI zog irgendwie immer. „Ihre Arbeitszeugnisse sind ebenfalls vortrefflich. Deswegen erlauben Sie mir die Frage, was Sie dazu veranlasst sich bei uns als Justizvollzugbeamter zu bewerben, Special Agent Carlisle.“  
Nun ja, das mit dem Special Agent stimmte nicht ganz. Nicht mehr. Aber sie würde den Direktor nicht korrigieren. Stattdessen stellte sie beide Füße in den schwarzen Pumps nebeneinander auf den feinen Teppichboden, strich sich ihr perfekt sitzendes Kostüm glatt und lächelte Pope aufrichtig an.  
„Es hat persönliche Gründe“, sagte sie schlicht und ihr Gegenüber auf der anderen Schreibtischseite zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Eine Geste, die sie befremdlich fand, und doch sprach sie unbeirrt weiter. „Mein Vater, mein Onkel, sogar mein Neffe waren oder sind Wärter in Strafvollzuganstalten von hier bis San Francisco. Es liegt so gesehen in der Familie, dass wir früher oder später alle im Gefängnis landen.“  
Pope sah sie ausdruckslos an und schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht wirklich geantwortet hatte. Es war sowieso eine Lüge gewesen, spielte aber keine Rolle. Sie brauchte diese Zusage. Scheiße, sie hatte nicht einmal einen Neffen. Also setzte sie auf die Waffen der Frauen, zeigte lächelnd ihre weißen Zähne und bedachte ihn mit einem Augenaufschlag der sogar Elton John sofort auf die Seite der Heterosexuellen gezogen hätte. Angespannte drei Sekunden lang passierte nichts, außer dass Pope sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund ansah, als wäre sie die gute Fee die ihm gleich all seine Wünsche erfüllen würde.  
Letztendlich blinzelte er, räusperte sich und sein Blick fokussierte sich auf seiner Schreibtischunterlage. Vermutlich war da gerade jemand aus dem Reich der Träume wiedergekehrt. Tess beobachtete wie er nach seiner goldenen Schreibfeder griff und daran herum nestelte.  
„Sie erinnern mich an jemanden“, gab er offen zu und brachte Tess damit zum Stutzen.  
„Sir?“  
„An eine alte Bekannte. Sie sind nicht zufällig mit den Holdens aus Wisconsin verwandt?“  
Tess' freundliche Fassade bröckelte, als sie sich den Erinnerungen des Direktors gegenüber sah. Sie wollte, dass das hier endlich ein Ende fand. Möglichst bevor die Sonne implodierte.  
„Nein, Sir“, antwortete sie demnach wahrheitsgetreu. „Tut mir sehr leid.“  
Es vergingen weitere Sekunden, in denen sie sich fragte, ob der Direktor vielleicht vergessen hatte, dass sie auch noch anwesend war. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und sein Sessel rollte einen guten Meter nach hinten. Sie beeilte sich, sich ebenfalls zu erheben, als er ihr seine Hand über den Eichentisch entgegen streckte. Tess schüttelte sie, nicht wissend was sein Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte und bemerkte, dass er etwa einen halben Kopf größer war als sie.  
„Willkommen im Fox River Staatsgefängnis, Officer Carlisle.“  
Tess' Augen glitzerten, als sie seine Hand fester packte und ihr Herz einen Sprung machte. Die erste Hürde war gemeistert.  
„Danke, Sir.“

~ Ende des Prologs ~


	2. Runde EINS

Heute war der Tag aller Tage. Die Mission war gestartet. Und sie würde erst ihr Ende finden, wenn Tess ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Koste es, was es wolle. Sie war nicht durch die Hölle gegangen und hatte all diese Fertigkeiten erlernt um so kurz vor dem Ziel zu scheitern. Es würden Köpfe rollen, dafür würde sie persönlich sorgen.  
Sie zwang sich ihren Blick vom Haupteingang des Fox River Staatsgefängnisses loszureißen und starrte stattdessen auf ihre Hände, welche das Lenkrad ihres Accords so verkrampft umklammerten, dass die Knochen weiß hervor traten.  
Aussteigen. Sie musste einfach nur aus ihrem verdammten Wagen steigen, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden. Plötzliche Zweifel nagten an ihrem Gewissen. War sie wirklich so eiskalt und konnte das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken durchziehen? Oder würde sie den Schwanz einziehen und kneifen? Einfach die Insterstate 90 bis zum Pazifik zu fahren wäre einfach. Sie könnte alles hinter sich lassen und neu anfangen.  
„Ach, scheiß drauf“, fluchte sie ungehemmt, überprüfte ihr Make Up im Rückspiegel und schnappte sich ihre Handtasche, bevor sie aus dem Fahrzeug stieg und durch den Regen stöckelte.  
Verflucht. Seit sie hier in Chicago war, hatte es ständig nur geregnet.  
Tess bemühte sich, vor Aufregung nicht zu zittern, als sie von ihren neuen Kollegen ohne Probleme durchgelassen wurde, und das Staatsgefängnis durch den Haupteingang auf der Südseite des Komplexes betrat. Vermutlich war sie doch nicht ganz so abgebrüht, wie sie es hoffte zu sein. Sie konnte die Blicke der männlichen Werter spüren, die sich regelrecht in ihren Rücken bohrten. Auch, als sie vorbei an der kleinen Kapelle und dem Gebäude mit den Einzelzellen zum Pausenraum der Wärter ging, fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Also rückte sie die Tasche auf ihrer Schulter zurecht und lief arschwackelnd weiter. Sollten sie wenigstens richtig was zu glotzen haben.  
Tess öffnete die Zwischentüren und war schon bald am Pausenraum der Wärter angekommen, wo sie einen Spind mit ihren Namen vorfinden würde. Der Schichtwechsel stand kurz bevor, und so erwischte sie viele ihrer neuen Kollegen nur in Unterhose und Socken bekleidet, als sie den Raum betrat.  
Sofort wandte sie sich nach rechts, um ihr Zeichen hinter ihren Namen an einer Tafel zu setzen. Jeder Officer der seinen Dienst antrat musste sich ein- und austragen und sie bemerkte, dass jeder nur Kreuze zu machen schien, also tat Tess dies auch. Jedoch sah ihr Kreuz wie das umgedrehte Zeichen der Anti-Aids-Stiftung aus.  
Sie ließ ein selbstbewusstes „Guten Morgen“ erklingen, und die Tatsache, dass sie nur unverständliches Nuscheln erntete, bedeutete entweder, dass alle schrecklich verklemmt waren oder wirklich so wenig von ihr hielten, wie sie sich einbildete.  
Sie hatte ihr Schließfach schnell gefunden. Es war das Einzige, dessen Namensschild mit einem wasserfesten Stift durchgestrichen war. Ihr Vorgänger hieß Bale, oder so. Darunter war eine Haftnotiz angebracht. In krakeliger Schrift hatte jemand ihren Familiennamen darauf gekritzelt. Wie nett. Vermutlich konnte sie sich schon glücklich schätzen, wenn ihre Uniform ein Namensschild hatte. Und wenn dieses richtig geschrieben war.  
„Was ist Bale widerfahren?“, fragte sie die anderen Anwesenden, die gerade Kaffeepause machten und sie dabei beobachteten, wie sie ihren Spind öffnete und dessen Inhalt begutachtete.  
„Er wurde im Dienst erstochen“, antwortete einer mit dem Namen Geary, doch der Blick den er seinen Kumpanen zuwarf, ließ Tess an der Glaubwürdigkeit dieser Aussage zweifeln.  
Sie hakte nicht weiter nach, sondern nahm ihre neue Dienstuniform an sich und sah sich kurz um. Verdammt. Es gab hier keinen abgetrennten Bereich. Geary und die anderen Affen grinsten schon anzüglich , sie würden die Vorstellung sicherlich genießen.  
Drauf geschissen. Augen zu und durch.

~

Zehn Minuten vor Dienstbeginn stand sie ihrem neuen Vorgesetzten gegenüber. Bradley Bellick. Der skrupellose Mann war oberbefehlshabender Wärter, hatte ein Kreuz wie ein Schrank und musterte sie nun von oben bis unten. Sein Blick blieb an ihren weiblichen Rundungen hängen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, seine Mütze abnahm und sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn wischte.  
„Das wird Ärger geben, Carlisle“, versicherte er. „Mächtig Ärger.“  
Tess legte kaum merklich die Stirn in Falten. Sie wusste nicht, was er meinte, also ging sie ihr Aussehen schnell in Gedanken durch. Die Standarduniform mit dem Officer-Stern, dem richtig geschriebenen Namensschild und dem Funkgerät, die schwarzen festen Arbeitsschuhe, Mütze, Schlagstock und Handschellen, Pfefferspray, ihr Schlüsselbund war auch gut versteckt, und die Haare hatte sie im Nacken zu einem praktischen Dutt zusammen verknotet. Was missfiel ihm also?  
„Ich verstehe nicht, Sir“, sagte sie deshalb und hinter sich hörte sie schon das unterdrückte Gelächter ihrer neuen Kollegen, die im Überwachungsraum arbeiteten, in dem sie sich gerade alle aufhielten.  
„Erstens, ist die richtige Anrede 'Captain'“, knurrte Bellick und Tess konnte nicht glauben, dass er ihr bereits jetzt eine Standpauke halten wollte. „Zweitens, solltest du auf deinen hübschen Hintern aufpassen, Liebes, und froh sein, wenn ich dich von den Häftlingen so weit weg wie möglich einsetze. Drittens, bin ich der absoluten Überzeugung, dass Frauen in Männergefängnissen rein gar nichts zu suchen haben, und das werde ich dich bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren lassen und Viertens, wartet Cole im Wachturm bei Zellenblock A bereits seit drei Sekunden auf seine Ablöse. Also schieb' ab, Carlisle.“  
Tess hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und biss die Zähne zusammen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort auf ihn gestürzt und windelweich geprügelt. Auch in der Army hatte es solche Idioten wie Bellick gegeben, die von Emanzipation noch nie gehört zu haben schienen. Mit denen hatte sie sich angelegt, und es hatte die ein oder andere unehrenhafte Entlassung gegeben, doch mit Bellick wollte sie keinen Ärger. Noch nicht. Nicht gleich am ersten Tag. Also schluckte sie all ihren Frust über diese Situation herunter und sagte stattdessen:  
„Ja, Captain.“  
Die anderen Wärter konnten ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, als sie den Raum verließ, sondern feixten nur blöde vor sich hin. Das versprach wirklich ein super Tag zu werden.  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte Tess nicht einmal gewusst, wo der Wachturm bei Zellenblock A zu finden war. Sie hatte keine Führung bekommen, wie es normalerweise üblich gewesen wäre. Sie war von Bellick einfach ins kalte Wasser geworfen wurden und sollte schwimmen lernen. Vor ihm musste sie sich in acht nehmen.  
Doch Tess hatte sich vorbereitet. Tage-, wenn nicht sogar wochenlang. Ein Kumpel beim FBI war ihr noch einen Gefallen schuldig und hatte ihr alles besorgt was sie brauchte. Er hatte sich sogar Zugriff auf das Computersystem von Fox River beschafft. Ihr Hacker-Kumpel lebe hoch! Mit diesem Wissen war der Wachturm leicht zu finden.  
Nach fünf Wegminuten war sie im Überwachungsraum des Turmes angelangt. Dieser war nur dürftig ausgestattet. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie nur das Kontrollpanel für die Flutscheinwerfer und ein Funkgerät. An einem Tisch saß, nach dem Namensschild zu urteilen, Officer Speedman, und dieser interessierte sich mehr für die Tageszeitung, als für alles Andere. An den Fenstern stand ein weiterer Officer, der sich nach ihrem Eintreten zu ihr umdrehte und seine Waffe mit einem „Na endlich“ direkt in Tess' Hände warf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Cole an ihr vorbei und machte sich an den Abstieg.  
„Bis Morgen, Bob“, sagte Speedman ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzublicken, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.  
Tess ging ans offene Fenster und überprüfte die Waffe. Sie war gesichert, also lehnte sie das Gewehr mit dem Lauf zur Decke gerichtet, gegen die Wand und beobachtete den leeren Pausenhof.  
„Kannst du damit überhaupt umgehen?“, hörte sie Speedman fragen und sah zu ihm.  
Er blätterte langsam die raschelnde Zeitung eine Seite weiter und würdigte sie weiterhin keines Blickes.  
Sie maß ihn mit Blicken und schluckte eine bissige Antwort herunter. Das war es einfach nicht wert. Nur nicht ausrasten. Nicht in den ersten fünf Minuten ihres ersten beschissenen Tages.  
Tess blickte zum Wachturm bei Zellenblock B und jemand winkte ihr kurz zu. Sie erwiderte die Geste, obwohl sie nicht erkennen konnte, welcher diensthabende Wärter es war. Und anders herum war es wohl genau so.  
Die Stunden vergingen nur schleppend. Speedman verschwand hin und wieder um sich Kaffee oder Donuts zu holen, oder wusste der Geier was zu tun.  
Zum Nachmittag war er schwer in einen kleinen tragbaren Fernseher vertieft, der ein Baseballspiel übertrug, während Tess weiterhin am Fenster ausharrte.  
So hatte sie sich das alles nicht vorgestellt. In der ganzen Zeit, hatte sie noch nicht einen kleinkriminellen Häftling, Drogendealer, Mehrfachmörder oder Kinderschänder zu Gesicht bekommen. Nur Wärter die auf dem Weg zum Pausenraum waren, vom Pausenraum kamen, oder weitere Mitarbeiter, die ihren Dienst antraten oder beendeten und durch den Haupteingang spazierten.  
Tess war langweilig. Sie fühlte sich wie bei einer Observation, bei der tagelang nichts geschah. Sie hasste es, warten zu müssen.  
Speedman brüllte gerade den Fernseher an, als in die Wärter am Boden Bewegung kam. Sie verteilten sich in und um den abgezäunten Hof und Tess sah ungeduldig dabei zu, wie sich die Tür von Zellenblock A öffnete und die ersten in Blau gekleideten Häftlinge auf den Hof traten um die einstündige Pause an der frischen Luft zu verbringen.  
Da nicht alle 750 Insassen aufeinander losgelassen wurden, wunderte sich Tess, ob der den sie suchte dabei sein würde. Sie versicherte sich kurz, ob Speedman weiterhin abgelenkt war und griff schließlich zu ihrer Waffe, um durch das Präzisionszielfernrohr zu sehen.  
Der 100 Meter Abstand zu den Häftlingen wurde dadurch überbrückt und es hatte den Anschein, als würde sie direkt vor Ihnen auf dem Hof stehen. In aller Ruhe konnte sie sich jeden ansehen, der durch diese Tür trat. Und sie erkannte einige Gesichter wieder, die sie sich bei ihrer Vorbereitung eingeprägt hatte.  
Da war Theodore „T-Bag“ Bagwell. Ein sechsfacher Kindesmörder und Vergewaltiger. Er war der Anführer der Weißen und zettelte immer wieder Kämpfe mit den Schwarzen an. An seiner nach außen gestülpten Hosentasche hielt sich irgendein Irrer fest, als wäre dies sein Rettungsring und er der Ertrinkende.  
Tess suchte weiter und fand John Abruzzi. Der Ex-Mafiaboss saß wegen Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit ein und war Leiter der Prison Undustrie hier in Fox River.  
Ein paar Meter weiter stand, der als Knastapotheke bekannte Benjamin Miles „C-Note“ Franklin. Seine Straftat: Hehlerei.  
Bei den Tischen saß Charles Westmoreland, ein langjähriger Insasse, der niemandem etwas zuleide tat, immer freundlich und bodenständig war und auch sonst nicht auffiel. Die anderen Insassen schienen ihn zu respektieren und ließen ihn in Ruhe. Es hielt sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass Westmoreland der berühmt berüchtigte Flugzeugentführer D.B. Cooper war, doch er stritt dies entschieden ab. Westmoreland genoss das Privileg, dass er eine Katze halten konnte und kümmerte sich liebevoll um sie.  
Doch Tess interessierten all diese Insassen nicht.  
In einem, von den anderen Häftlingen abgetrennten, Bereich hockte Lincoln Burrows an der Hauswand. Er war angeklagt, den Mord an Terrence Steadman, dem Bruder der Vizepräsidentin der Vereinigten Staaten, begangen zu haben. In wenigen Wochen würde er auf dem elektrischen Stuhl hingerichtet werden. Doch Tess wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er bei ihrem Plan noch eine entscheidende Rolle spielen würde.  
Abruzzis Leute hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit bei den Tischen niedergelassen und die anderen Häftlinge von da vertrieben. Bagwells Bande besetzte die Tribünen, die Schwarzen waren an den Hanteln zu Gange und der Rest war überall und nirgends.  
Und dann, direkt hinter Fernando Sucre, und als einer der Letzten die den Hof betraten, sah sie ihn. Unverkennbar. Sein Gesicht hatte sich nahezu in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt. Die kurz rasierten Haare, der stechende Blick, der aufrechte Gang. Er machte den Anschein auf alles gefasst zu sein, doch wusste er auch, dass der Lauf ihrer Waffe direkt auf sein hübsches Gesicht zeigte, und sie nur den Abzug drücken musste, und alles wäre vorbei? Er fühlte sich so sicher.  
Doch so einfach wollte und konnte sie es sich nicht machen, denn dann wäre auch ihr Leben vorbei. Sie brauchte einen Grund. Und den würde sie früher oder später schon noch bekommen. Irgendwann würde er mit Sicherheit etwas Dämliches anstellen. Und dann hieß es, hasta la vista, baby.  
Sie beobachtete wie er mit Abruzzi sprach und dieses Gespräch so plötzlich in einer Schlägerei endete, dass es unmöglich vorherzusehen gewesen war.  
Wachen rannten umher um die Streitenden zu trennen und Tess entsicherte ihre Waffe. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde hatte sie ihr Ziel gefunden und schoss ohne zu zögern. Die Kugel schlug augenblicklich in das zertrampelte Gras des Hofes ein. Erde flog durch die Luft und Speedman stand, durch den Schuss zu Tode erschrocken, plötzlich neben ihr, während die Häftlinge sich freiwillig auf den Boden warfen beziehungsweise von den Wärtern dazu gezwungen wurden. Dort, wo es noch ein bisschen unruhig war, schoss Tess einfach noch einmal ins Gras und auch die Letzten hatten verstanden, dass der Hofgang nun leider beendet war.  
Speedman pfiff anerkennend und Tess nahm an, dass er zu bemerken schien, dass sie nicht nur eine Frau war, sondern eine schöne Frau, die nicht zögerte zu handeln.  
Sie suchte erneut durch das Zielfernrohr nach einem bekannten Gesicht und fand den am Boden Liegenden schnell wieder. Das zu sehen, war eine Genugtuung und wahrscheinlich alles was sie heute bekommen würde. Doch eins war schon jetzt sicher. Michael Scofield war ein toter Mann.

~ Ende der 1. Runde ~


	3. Runde ZWEI

Wachdienst im Turm war ein Scheißjob. Bellick musste sie hassen. Er machte ihr absichtlich das Leben schwer. Welch anderen Grund sollte er also haben, außer sie zu hassen? Er setzte Tess ständig dafür ein. Seit Tagen hockten Speedman und sie aufeinander, was natürlich nicht wörtlich zu nehmen war, und achteten darauf, dass der Hofgang glimpflich verlief und auch sonst nichts Indiskutables geschah. Speedman schien seine Arbeit zu genießen, konnte er sich doch den ganzen Tag in seinen Kreuzworträtseln und Fernsehsendungen vertiefen, doch Tess verfiel zunehmend in Langeweile.  
„Lebensende mit drei Buchstaben“, las Speedman laut vor, während Tess geduldig am Fenster Ausschau hielt und die Minuten herunter zählte, bis der Hofgang für Zellenblock A endlich begann.   
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses einfache Rätsel wirklich nicht lösen konnte, oder ob jetzt wieder eine seiner dämlichen Bemerkungen kam.  
„Was?“, fragte sie deswegen nur und sah ihn an, als ob er heute Morgen Frostschutzmittel im Kaffee gehabt hatte.  
Er grinste blöde und sagte:  
„Na, Ehe!“  
Okay. Dämliche Bemerkung also.  
Sie ließ es unkommentiert und wandte sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu. Heute war es warm und die Sonne schien, was bedeutete, dass die meisten Häftlinge nur im T-Shirt bekleidet auf den Hof kamen, als die Zeit dafür endlich gekommen war. Tess setzte ihre Mütze ab und nahm Visier. Jetzt begann der interessante Teil des Tages.   
Speedman hatte sie einmal gefragt, weswegen sie während des Hofganges ständig durch das Zielfernrohr sah. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sich Aggressionsherde so leichter erkennen ließen, was ja irgendwie auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden gegeben und nicht weiter nachgehakt. Wieso sollte er auch annehmen, dass sie jemandem etwas antun wollte und durch Lippenlesen einen Großteil der Gespräche mitbekam die da unten stattfanden.  
In den letzten Tagen musste sich unter den Häftlingen einiges abgespielt haben. Westmorelands Katze hatte das Zeitliche gesegnet, wobei sich hartnäckig das Gerücht hielt, das Bellick seine Finger im Spiel hatte, da der alte Charles gewisse Auskünfte einfach nicht hatte geben wollen.   
Und auch für Scofield schien der Knastalltag kein Zuckerschlecken zu sein. Er humpelte und an seiner Stirn klaffte eine Wunde. Sein neuer Zellengenosse Charles "Haywire" Patoshik, der wegen Doppelmordes an seinen Eltern einsaß, wurde fast so schnell wieder in die psychiatrische Abteilung des Gefängnisses zurück verlegt, wie Tess „Unterlassungsverpflichtungserklärung“ buchstabieren konnte. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben um zu erfahren, weshalb Sucre eine Verlegung bekommen hatte, die am Ende doch wieder rückgängig gemacht wurde.  
Die Puzzleteile fügten sich nur langsam zusammen.  
Franklin hatte sich mit Scofield in den ersten Tagen über ein rezeptfreies Arzneimittel namens Pugnac unterhalten. Soweit Tess bekannt war, handelte es sich dabei um einen Insulin-Blocker. Aber das ergab irgendwie keinen Sinn. Wenn er eine Krankheit hatte und Arzneimittel benötigte, würde er diese doch im Krankenflügel bekommen. Tess sah nur eine Möglichkeit aus dieser Information schlau zu werden. Sie musste dem Krankenflügel ebenfalls einen kurzen Besuch abstatten. Und sie benötigte einen Vorwand. Also klemmte sie sich die Finger ihrer linken Hand bei Dienstantritt absichtlich in der Tür des Pausenraumes der Wärter ein. Gerade so fest genug, dass Bellick über ihre Unfähigkeit schimpfen konnte, sie aber für die kommenden Tage nur wenig beeinträchtigt war. Ihr kleiner Plan war aufgegangen und sie wurde in den Krankenflügel direkt neben der Turnhalle geschickt.  
Es hatte Tess überrascht zu sehen, dass der behandelnde Arzt im Gefängnis ebenfalls eine Frau war. Sara Tancredi.  
„Tancredi?“, hatte Tess gefragt und in Erfahrung gebracht, dass eine Verwandtschaft ersten Grades zum Gouverneur von Illinois in der Tat vorlag.  
Aber viel interessanter war die Tatsache, dass Scofield regelmäßig Insulin gespritzt bekam. Eine Auskunft für die sie hatte all ihr Können aufbringen müssen. Sara war keine gesprächige Frau, wenn es Dienstbelange betraf. Diese Aussage jedoch ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Scofield wollte auf die Krankenstation. Aber weshalb? Mochte er die Atmosphäre? Die Ärztin? Oder wollte er einen perfiden Plan in die Tat umsetzen und musste dafür im Krankenflügel heimlich Vorkehrungen treffen, was beinahe zu absurd war. Tess machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass dies herauszufinden oberste Priorität hatte.   
Als der Hofgang für heute beendet war, nestelte sie gedankenverloren an dem Verband ihrer malträtierten Finger. Sucre hatte die Worte „English“, „Fitz“ und „Percy“ erwähnt. Und dass sie zu viel waren. Zu viel für was?  
„Hast du schon gehört, dass es gestern Nacht einen Ausbruchversuch gab?“  
Tess drehte sich so schnell zu Speedman um, dass sie drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und aus dem offenen Fenster zu fallen.  
„Wer?“  
„Das wissen wir nicht. Es ist keiner entkommen. Aber hier muss die Hölle los gewesen sein.“  
Tess begriff nicht ganz wie das vonstatten gehen konnte, doch ein Funkspruch unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge. Es war Bellick. Er wollte, dass sie heute zum ersten Mal beim Zelleneinschluss dabei war und befahl ihr, ihren dürren Arsch sofort zu ihm zu befördern. Innerlich freute sie sich wie ein Schneekönig den Turm endlich verlassen zu dürfen, doch ihr war auch bewusst, dass Bellick nur nach einer Gelegenheit suchte sie bloß zustellen. Vermutlich war ihm langweilig geworden und er und seine Wachfreunde brauchten ein bisschen Abwechslung.  
Ohne sich von Speedman zu verabschieden, verließ sie den Turm und trat nach dem Abstieg ins Freie. Nur wenige Meter und ein hoher Maschendrahtzaun trennten sie nun noch von den Häftlingen. Auch Scofield war zum Greifen nah. Er stand bei den Tribünen und entleerte seine Hosentaschen. Dabei versuchte er auffällig unauffällig zu sein und Tess sah noch genauer hin. Waren das kleine Steinbrocken die er da auf der Wiese fest trat?   
Er und noch ein paar andere Häftlinge waren Mitglieder in der PI, der Prison Industries. Die Gefangenen arbeiteten für einen Stundenlohn von 18 Cent und machten kleine Arbeiten, welche unter anderem das Sauber machen, Streichen und Reparieren von beschädigten Räumen beinhalteten. Da der Pausenraum der Wärter unglücklicherweise von einem Feuer heimgesucht worden war, wurde gerade dieser Raum renoviert. Tess machte die übrigen Mitglieder der PI ausfindig und stellte beunruhigt fest, dass alle das gleiche taten. Was zum...? Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Burrows im Hofbereich der Einzelhaft und sie verstand. Scofield war beim Bau von Fox River nicht unwesentlich beteiligt gewesen. Sein Bruder würde bald hingerichtet werden und...  
Ein beinahe diabolisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Die soeben erlangte Erkenntnis konnte ihr noch von großem Nutzen sein. Schnell wiegte sie Für und Wider ab, entschied schließlich nicht sofort zu Pope zu rennen, sondern straffte ihre Schultern und trat näher an den Maschendrahtzaun heran.  
Sucre sah sofort zu ihr und die Einsicht, als er sie als Frau erkannte stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Tess verzog keine Miene, sondern erhob ihre Stimme und rief gerade laut genug, dass nur wenige der Umstehenden es hören konnten.  
„Scofield!“ Angesprochener drehte sich langsam um und Tess' gesunde Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren. Sie würde ihre Chance noch bekommen. Nicht voreilig handeln. „Herkommen!“  
Sucre stand Verwirrung auf die Stirn geschrieben. Verwirrung und Besorgnis. Und dazu hatte er auch allen Grund. Doch Scofield gehorchte und während er langsam näher kam, schweifte sein Blick aufmerksam über das ganze Gelände. Eingebildeter Fatzke.  
Dicht vor dem Zaun blieb er stehen und sah sie mit seinen kühlen unergründlichen Augen nichtssagend an. Tess kontrollierte ihre Atmung. Sie hasste es zu dem Kerl aufsehen zu müssen. Und sie hasste, dass er absolut keine Ahnung zu haben schien, wer da vor ihm stand.  
„Ich weiß was du vor hast“, ließ sie ihn daher sofort wissen, bevor sie sich vergessen konnte.  
Der Anflug eines Lächeln zeigte sich in seinen Zügen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Boss.“  
Tess schürzte die Lippen und sah befriedigt, dass die PI sich zusammengerauft hatte und sich hektisch beriet.  
„Dann helfe ich dir auf die Sprünge“, bat sie großzügigerweise an und begann mit ihren Ausführungen. „Du hast diese Bank ausgeraubt und dich schnappen lassen, weil du in Fox River landen wolltest. Dein Ziel ist es deinen Bruder zu befreien. Sucre, Abruzzi, Franklin, Westmoreland und dieser Bagwell sind bereits eingeweiht. Was Dr. Tancredi für eine Rolle spielt weiß ich nicht, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie auch zu deinem Plan gehört. Gewiss ist nur, dass ihr in den Pausenraum gerade ein handliches Loch buddelt und den Schutt hier auf dem ganzen Hof verteilt. Und ich will gar nicht wissen, was sich bei einer Zellendurchsuchung hinter eurem Waschbecken befindet. Der inszenierte Ausbruch letzte Nacht geht mit Sicherheit auch auf deine Schippe. Wolltet ihr testen wie sich die Wärter bei einem Ausbruch verhalten und von wo die Einsatzfahrzeuge anrücken?“  
Scofields rechte Braue zuckte kaum merklich und er begann mit seinen schlanken Fingern an den Maschen des Zauns herum zu spielen. Aha, Nervosität.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht-“  
„Hör auf!“, sagte sie einen Tick zu laut und senkte ihre Stimme sofort wieder, als andere Häftlinge auf sie aufmerksam wurden. „Ich könnte euch auf der Stelle alle auffliegen lassen! Dann würde sich dein kleiner Fluchtplan hier und jetzt in Luft auflösen. Dein Bruder würde hingerichtet und du würdest den Rest deiner Strafe mit dem Wissen absitzen, versagt zu haben.“  
„Was willst du?“, fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause und schien sie durchschaut zu haben, doch Tess lächelte nur vielsagend und ihre kalten Augen leuchteten geradezu vor Bosheit.  
„Ich will, dass ihr mich bei eurer Flucht als Geisel nehmt.“

~ Ende der 2. Runde ~


End file.
